Olivia Flaversham at the Sunken Ship
Somewhere in the ocean, there was a 5-year-old mouse of Scottish descent with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, curvy ears with pink ear innards, a round head, little hands, and a blue mertail with clear baby blue fins, wearing a baby blue tank top and a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name was Olivia Flaversham. The young Scottish-British mouse swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical. "Olivia! Wait for me!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Pudge, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Olivia. That someone is a black and white penguin. His name was Pudge the Penguin, Olivia's best friend. "You know I can't swim that fast." he said, panting. Olivia gasped and pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. She knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover normal objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great." Pudge gulped, "Now let's get outta here." Olivia grabbed Pudge's flippers before the penguin could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold feet now, are you?" And she dragged an unwilling Pudge to the ship. "Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there," Pudge said nervously, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I've got this cough." He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Olivia one bit. The young female mouse found an opening in the window. "All right. I'm going inside," she said, "You can just stay here and - watch for wild Pokémon." She swam through the hole, carrying a blue shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," Pudge smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. "Yeah - you go. I'll stay and-" Then it hit him. "What? Wild Pokémon?!" Pudge gasped, "Olivia!" He swam through the hole. Unfortunately, the penguin got stuck. "Olivia! I can't-I mean-" Pudge grunted, trying to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "Olivia, help!" Olivia looked over, she laughed and went over to him. "Oh, Pudge." she smiled. What was she going to do with him? Kindly, Olivia tugged Pudge's flippers and began to pull. "Olivia, do you really think there might be wild Pokémon around here?" Pudge whispered. Unbeknownst to the mermouse and penguin, Gyrados, an Atrocious Pokémon, swam past by them. "Pudge, don't be such a chicken." Olivia said. "I'm not a chicken." grumbled Pudge. After Olivia pulled Pudge in, the two friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger," Pudge said nervously, "Lurking around every corn-" The poor penguin caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw himself back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Olivia. He kind of knocked into her. "Olivia!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Olivia asked, as she caressed the shaking penguin with fear. "Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay." Pudge whispered. "Shhh!" said Olivia. She saw something shiny from the second floor. They both swam up through a hole to see its source. She discovered a normal object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Olivia swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow, cool!" Pudge exclaimed, "But, err, what is it?" "I don't know. But I bet Tiger will." said Olivia, as she put her fantastic find in her blue bag. "What was that?" Pudge gasped, "Did you hear something?" Olivia looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" she said to herself. "Olivia!" Pudge said. "Pudge, will you relax?" Olivia smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Pudge turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of Gyrados bite through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Gyrados!!! Gyrados!!" he screamed, "We're gonna die!!" Gyrados began chasing Pudge and Olivia around the ship. It followed them through every hole of the ship. Pudge kept screaming in terror. Olivia accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. Gyrados, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Olivia. The mermouse swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The two friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Pudge. Olivia pushed into him, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop Gyrados from chasing them, causing Pudge to scream again. As they ran around in circles around the ship, Pudge accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. Gyrados decided to take its opportunity to catch its bait once it reaches to the ground. Olivia saw that and dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the penguin, through the hole of an anchor. It led Gyrados through the hole. Gyrados didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Olivia picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Pudge said, as he blew a raspberry at the brute. Gyrados made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Pudge. Olivia laughed as she kept swimming up. "Pudge, you really are a chicken." "I am not." Pudge protested. Olivia playfully rolled her eyes. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Halloween